Conventionally, electronic component modules for outputting signals for transmission, which are used for radio communication or the like, have been used.
Known as an example of such conventional electronic component modules has been one in which a flip-chip mounting-type IC element is mounted on a wiring board, and a sealing resin layer covering the IC element is formed from above (see Patent Document 1).
The electronic component module has an oscillation circuit and an amplification circuit, and oscillates a reference signal using the oscillation circuit, mixes a data signal with the reference signal, amplifies a mixture obtained using the amplification circuit, and outputs a signal for transmission. Small-sized radio communications equipment that can be mounted on personal computers, portable information equipment, and so forth is configured by connecting antennas, transmitting/receiving circuits, and so forth to such electronic component modules.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-243882